Code Lyoko: Daddy
by Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER
Summary: Xanna has had it with the gang and has a plan to end them for good but it backfires and that spelles trouble for Odd and Ulrich. This is an mprg story also if u don't like don't read hope u enjoy also now with me in it has Odd's twin sister with only aisa powers from winx club powers and the power to control any kind of water now a crossover with Winx Club
1. Chapter 1: Xannas plan

A/N: Hi my name is Jasmine and this is my very first story and it is of code lyoko

Chapter 1: Xana's pov

I have had it with the Lyoko Worriers they are always ruining my plans to take over the world. Well I have a plan to end them for good.

A/N: Sorry this was short. What is Xana's plans for our lyoko Worriers and why and why am I asking you all these questions you will have to wait and see what will happen and so u know Odd and Ulrich and gay so it is j/a Y/w O/u.

Me: Odd what are u doing hear

Odd: I came to see all my fans and Ulrich wants to know why would u do that

Me: what

Odd: he is reading your book that had all your ideas for stories of us

Me: oh no he going to read the next part of the story then maybe kill me

Ulrich: (really mad Ulrich comes in) what is wrong with

Odd: u better start running

Me: Good idea (starts running)

Ulrich: get back hear Jasmine so I can kill u (takes out sword and runs)

Me: (starts running) guys finish this up for me

Code Lyoko gang: ok see u in the next chapter and now we are going to help Jasmine

Me: help me

Odd: Ulrich put down the sword got to go see u in the next chapter if Jasmine lives that long


	2. Chapter 2: what is going on part 1

A/N: Thanks to Ulrich my left arm is broken. Also this whole story is in season 2

Odd: Ulrich say sorry

Ulrich: Jasmine I'm sorry

Me: it's ok now let's start the story

Chapter 2: what is going on

Jermie pov

It has been a mouth senses Aleita has been on earth and she and Jeramey are dating now. Odd and Ulrich are dating and Yumi and William are dating. It was a Saturday morning so the gang had no classes today and they were eating breakfast and Odd was eating a lot again. Then suddenly my laptop went off meaning Xana has launched a attack so we all went to the factory.

Odds pov

We all got to the factory and went to the ice sector of lyoko and we were about half way to the tower. Guys you have 4 hornets 3 crabs snd 6 trancluas coming your way. Said Jeramey. I bet I can take out more then you I said. Ok but to make it more interesting who ever loses is bottom Ulrich said. We then started to fight over who won and then the girls called us over and asked what happened. Then Ulrich got devurtilized and then I pushed Yumi out of the way and was hit by a purple laser and got devurlized.

Yumi pov

After Odd pushed me out of the way and got devirulized Aileta came out of the tower and ran over to me. So I told her what happened and told Jeramey to devirulized me and Aileta so he did.

Ulrich pov

Me and Jeramey were waiting by Odd's scanner. Then the girls came. Where Odd is he ok the girls ask. I said he has not come out yet. I was visbling shaking thinking about not seeing Odd anymore. Then Jeramey said this makes no sense the super computer shows that he was devirulized. Then Odd's scanner started to open. Oh Odd I was so worried. I thought something bad Odd. I said. Odd was doubled over in pain holding his stomach. Help me ... it ... hurts odd cried weakly. Odd what hurts what's wrong I cried. My stomach he said then thrown up blood and passed out and fell out of the scanner.

A/N: I now take request do pm me for ideas also review or pm me I don't care

Odd: that was a really good chapter Jasmine

Me: thanks Odd you are the best


	3. Chapter 3: what is going on part 2

Chapter 3: what is going on part 2

Ulrich pov

Odd I cried. Jeramey what happened to odd I don't know but he is coming to look said Jeramey.

Odd pov

When I woke up my stomach was still hurting but I can not show or Ulrich will get worried.

Ulrich pov

When I turned around I saw odd looking at me so k told the others and ran to odd and gave him a hug and a kiss. Then I asked if his stomach still hurts he said no but I know he was lying so I touched his stomach and he screamed that is what I thought lets head home so I can have my prize. K odd said.

Xanna pov

I was mad at the cat but my plan will still work. I sent a harmless spector to watch them when I got r there were talking about bottom and sex then they had sex and went to sleep and before odd went to sleep he felt a weird feeling in his stomach and went to sleep.

The next morning

Odd pov

I woke up and ran to the bathroom and thrown up and thought I ate to much last night and mate with the guys and I still was not feeling good. Then my boyfriend asked me what is wrong and I said I just don't feel well and went back to my room that is tiuntill screamed because my stomach was hurting.

A/N: cliffhanger I will update tomorrow because I have to get ready to go trick or treating tonight.

Odd:what happened to me Jasmine

Me: nothing bad just wait until tomorrow k


	4. chapter 4: what is going on part 3 f

Chapter 4: what is going on part 3

Ulrich pov

After we got back from Lyoko we were all back a the table and I was holding Odd's hand rubbing trying to comfort him and we were all mad at Xana because he was trying to get Yumi pregnant but because Odd push her out of the way he got pregnant so we all agreed to get revenge on Xana for this

.

Earleyer that day

Ulrich pov

You guys heard Odd scream right I said. Yes they replied. We should go and see what wrong Alitea said. Let's go I said. So we all ran to where we heard Odd screaming and when we got there we saw William beating up Odd then left after Odd passed out. I was so mad but I calmed my self and ran to Odd then Jeramey said lets bring him to Lyoko so he can heal. Then we found out that Xana had launched an attack and that Xana had possessed William and beat up Odd.

Odd pov

When I woke up I was in Lyoko and heard Jeramey calling my name so i said what and he told him that there was a data transfer problem but I was fine. That was when the Skypizoa came and did what it did to Alitea to me then I screamed.

Ulrich pov

We were all in Lyoko and the others were trying to get Alieta to the tower and I stayed with Odd to keep him safe from Xana monsters and I was fighting a megatank and just destroy it when I heard Odd scream so I turned around and saw the Skypizoa doing the something that it does to Alitea but it was putting something into Odd so I ran has fast as I can to Odd but has I got there the Skypizoa had just let go of Odd and Odd fell to the ground unconscious and when I got to him he had just got up so I asked if he was alright And he said yes and after the tower was deativted we did a scan of Odd to make sure.

Alitea pov

We were all around the super computer waiting for thd results and it was shocking Odd was pregnant and we told odd and we were all mad at Xana then Odd started to cry because of this and his twin sister was going to school hear now and how was he going to tell her that Xana has done it again. After that we all went back to school and Odd Looked a little upset that he was pregnant and how he was going to tell his sister that he was pregnant because of Xana and Ulrich was holding Odd's hand rubbing it and telling him that they would get through this together then Odd told us about his sister and how she is a fairy and fights evil witches.

Odd pov

After I told the guys about my twin sister I told them that were she came from that there is a group of people just like us and they go to Lyoko too and what Jasmine told me is that Alitea has a twin brother and there father Franzs Hopper created Lyoko. Also that Xana has a twin brother so they do every thing that we do and that everyone in the group is one of your family members also how they were going to school here with us. Just then my computer went off meaning that Jasmine was video calling me so I answered and asked when are you and the others were getting hear and she said that she and the others were at my door so I opened my door to see and her and my friends family members so I let them in and told them what happened to me on Lyoko. They were shocked but Jasmine was mad because this happened before and they almost lost Ulrich's sister. Then Jeramey laptop went off so we all went to the factory and all wen to Lyoko but Jeramey and his sister. When we got there I had a little bit of nausea and a headache and there were two Skypizoa's and they went after my twin sister Jasmine and Alitea.

Odd: what is going to happen next

Me: just wait ill post it later

Ulrich:(really mad) why would u do that

Me: Ulrich calm down

Odd: u might want to start running

Me: (Starts running)

Ulrich: (takes out knife)

Me: guys help me

Odd: Ulrich pug down the knife got to go and hope that jasmine lives that long and she will post a another chapter after a another grip to the hospital because Ulrich just stabbed her see u later also I might have to post the chapter for her

Me:GUYS HELP ME AND CALL 911


	5. Chapter 5:This is not right

A/N: OK well because someone thought that stabbing me (looks at Ulrich) was a good way to get rid of there anger. Also because of this I'm in a full body cast Odd is going to write and post the chapters for the week.

Odd: (Looks really sad)

Me: what's wrong odd

Odd: I could have saved u but I didn't and now u are in a full body cast

Me: it's not anybody's folt k

Chapter 5: this is not right

Jeramey pov

Ok this is not right I get why the skypizoa would go after Alitea but why Jasmine do u have an idea Sara I asked. Yes Sara said Xana has been going after her for a while now. It is also going after Alitea and her brother because they both have the keys to lyoko. Just then the screen shows another one going after Odd for the same thing has jasmine.

Odd pov

Ok so we were doing good even though I still have a headache the next I knew Xana had me and Jasmine under his control while the others get Alieta and her brother to the tower while the rest fight us Jerime puts in a new to code to reset everything and when it is done me and Jasmine fall to the ground and get devirulized. After that the others turned to see Jake and Alieta coming out of the tower. After they got out of the scanners they see Odd and Jasmine on the floor in pain.

Ulrich pov

Guys what wrong I said running to Odd while Alitea ran to Jasmine they said that there stomachs hurt so we helped them back to the school and into bed.

The next morning

Odd pov

When I woke up k woke my boyfriend up then ran to the bathroom to throw up last night dinner. Then I went to get ready for the day. Then Xana launched an attack and the school began to shake so we all went to the factory and went to Lyoko were there were 4 crabs and 1 skypizoa going after me and it got me then my boyfriend saved me and then we got the tower deactivated and went to bed not knowing what will happen tonight.

Middle of the night

Ulrich pov

I woke up to my boyfriend crying like he was in pain and he was in having a nightmare in his sleep so I got up and tried to wake him up. When I woke Odd up he started to cry and I asked if wanted to talk about it he said the what happened with the skypizoa it was the reason he was having nightmares. I then asked him if he wanted to sleep with me for tonight he said yes so he got up but when Odd got up he had a pain look on his face and was holding his stomach and then fell over and hit the floor and started screaming so I did the best thing I could think of I called the hole gang and told them to get to my room as fast as they could. Jasmine was the first one in the room and told me the others are on the way but there is something I need to tell u and only Odd knows this but I have ghost powers and one of them happen to be a healing power so I might be able heal my brother.

Jasmine pov

I tried to heal my brother but I can't. Ulrich this means only one thing Xana is behind this because my powers don't work against his so because this happened once and I couldn't heal her so we need to go to Lyoko. I'm going to try and use one of my ghost poweres to wake the ones I want. You head to the factory and when I get the others I'll bring Odd to ok. When I got everybody up I told them what happened and the people that didn't know I have powers I told them and that they had to keep it a secret. When we got to the factory I put Odd up against the wall and got in the scanner and went to Lyoko after a few minutes I had a vision of Jake falling into the digital sea so I told the others. Just then I saw Jake fall in to the digital sea so I put on my wings (i have aisa fairy form but with Odd's laser arrows) and flew to get Jake before he fell into the digital sea so Alieta would not be mad at me and I got to Jake just in time but then Jeramey said that there is a spector trying to hurt Odd then Ulrich asked me to devrulize him so I did.

Ulrich pov

When I came out of the scanner I saw Jeramey out cold and Odd also out cold but to make sure I checked and he was not breathing so I did CPR and he came back and then he was holding his stomach again with a pain look on his face so I went over to the super computer and asked how is it going and they said that Alieta and Jake had just entered the tower so I went to see how Jeramey is and he was still out cold so I smacked him in the head to wake him up and he woke up and I told him that Odd stopped breathing so I did CPR and he came back and was holding his stomach in pain and that he needed to get ready to do a return to the past because Xana attack was on Odd it was giving him stomach pain with the baby so Jeramey got ready to do the return to the past and I stayed with Odd. After the return to the past I asked Odd if he was OK and he said yes we then went back to bed and k woke up to see Odd crying I looked at the clock to read 2:00 am I asked Odd what's wrong he said nightmare and stomach pain then he got up and was about to go over to me but ran to the bathroom to throw up. Then he came back with the rest of the gang and Yumi asked if odd was OK and I said yes he just had his morning sickness. Ulrich Odd can I ask u something I updated the super computer so now I can check Odd and the baby and I was wondering if I could test it today after school is that OK with you guys yes we reply.

After school

Odd pov

After school we all went to the factory. When we got there I went into the scanner and when it was done I came out and had a dizzy spell and collapsed but Ulrich caught me and helped me up and we went to see what the results are.

Odd: you did really good

Me: thanks Odd u have always been my favorite

Ulrich: what about me

Me: you put me in a body cast at least Odd takes care of me

A/N: OK so for the rest of the week Odd here is going to write and post all the chapters and please review or pm or both


	6. Chapter 6: results and sickness

chapter 6: results and sickness

Odd pov

When me and Ulrich got back Jeramey told us that me and the baby were doing great. Then I asked what are we having and Jeramey told us we were having a boy so me , Jasmine and Ulrich were happy. Then we went back to the school only to have Xana attack.

On Lyoko

Jasmine pov

Ok so we were in the desert sector of Lyoko and me and Odd were caught by the Skypizoa again and we screamed and Ulrich and Jake saved us but we were unconscious so they woke us up and then we helped the others get Jake and Alieta to the tower. After we got back I came out of the scanner and then collapsed and was caught by Jake and he asked if I was OK and I said yes i just got a little dizzy that's all I'm OK. Then we went back to the school to have dinner today was meatloaf only me and Odd ate but I only had a bite before giving the rest of it to Odd and going with the rest of the group.

Odd pov

After i was done eating I went back to mine and my boyfriends room and kissed Ulrich went to bed and had a nightmare about Xana killing Ulrich and then I woke up and was crying and coughing.

2 in the morning

Ulrich pov

I woke up at 2:00 am to coughing so I turned around to see Odd coughing so I got up and ran over to him to see he is holding his stomach in pain so I knew Xana was behind this I also knew Jasmine was going to be here soon because when Odd had pain Jasmine had pain. Then Jasmine came in and looked at Odd then at me and asked me what happened and I told her that I woke up to Odd coughing and when I went over to him he was holding his stomach and that I think that Xana is behind this. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Odd screamed me and Jasmine ran over to him when I got over to him I took out my phone and called the rest of the group then Jeramey came in with the rest of the group and I told then that I think that Xana is behind this so we all went to Lyoko.

In Lyoko

Jasmine pov

When we got to Lyoko I was caught by the skypizoa again and Ulrich saved me we were at the tower when Jeramey said that there was a spector trying to hurt Odd so me and Ulrich devirulized each other.

Back on earth

Jasmine pov

When me and Ulrich got out of the scanner we ran to Odd to see the spector beating him up so I turned in to my fairy form which looks like Aisa from winx club and used my ghost and fairy powers on the spector to keep Odd safe. After that Jeramey looked at me and I told him I would tell you guys later and that only Odd knows about this.

Back in the past

Ulrich pov

I woke up early this morning and just waited for Odd to wake up and when he did he did not look so good and I thought it was Xana again so I called Jeramey and asked and he said that there was no Xana attack then I asked him to come over to my room now. A few seconds later the hole gang was in the room with me and Jeramey checked Odd over and told me he has the Flu and I took him to the nurse and she said the he just need to stay in bed and rest and drink lots of fluids so I put him back to bed. Then in the middle of the night I heard Odd scream so I jumped out of bed and ran to were I herd Odd scream and what I saw was shocking William was possessed by Xana and was raping Odd so I called Jeramey and told him and he said he was going to the factory with the others and I had to stay with Odd. After William left I ran to Odd to see that he was bleeding so I asked what happened after that Jeramey did a return to the past we were all back in my room.

Jasmine pov

So I decided sense that we are all together I might has well tell the guys about my Fairy powers . Guys I have something to tell you.

A/N: OK Odd and Jasmine here I will updated the second part in a few minutes so review and send me your ideas

Ulrich: comes in

me: hides behind Odd

Odd: u scare her now Ulrich ever sense u put her in a body cast


	7. Chapter 7:secret reviled and meetingWinx

A/N: OK I'm back with the help of Odd because of him I have my Enchanted and Believix fairy powers and one of those powers happen to be healing which can work against Xan's powers and I will talk more about it in this chapter

Chapter 7: secret reviled and meeting the Winx Club

Jasmine pov

Guys I have something to tell you I have been hiding because I just wanted to make sure I can trust you and after saving my brother I trust you all now. I am a fairy and I have fairy powers and because I know you don't believe me I will show you all. So then I turned in to my fairy form by saying we are the magic Winx. Then they asked how I was a fairy then I told them.

Flash back

A little girl and boy both twins and at the age of 5 were playing together and Jasmine got mad at Odd and that activated her powers and it hurt her brother and that her parents are her real parents and that they adopted her after that she was upset but she and Odd still had that twin brother and sister relationship. Then when they were 12 Odd left to go to Kadit academy and Jasmine went to a school with other fairy's to control her powers and on one thanks giving she went back home of course was given permission to go home and see her brother and they were talking to each other about school and she made some new friends and became a part of there group they are called the Winx Club. Then they decided to go swimming but something was in the water and it took Odd under the water and when he didn't come back up Jasmine got really worried so she called the rest of the Winx and they were there in minutes and Jasmine told them what happened had her and Aisa knew what it is and where it went so the there home planted Andros to save Jasmine's brother and when they got there Jasmine saved Odd and Aisa saved their aunt and they got there Enchanted fairy powers. After they got back earth Odd saw the others and asked Jasmine who are they and she said that they are the Winx Club and that Aisa is here real twin sister but Odd you will always be my twin brother. Then another time Jasmine and the Winxs came back to earth came back to get the last earth fairy and while they were looking they saw Odd so Jasmine asked if she could go and see her brother and they said yes. So after Jasmine saw Odd they also found the last earth fairy who was one of Jasmine friends Roxy and in the process they all got there believeixes fairy powers and after that Jasmine didn't have to go back to Alfea she could go to school with Odd as long as she practices with her powers. She also promised to come and visit The Winx Club.

End of flash back

Jasmine pov

That is how I got my fairy powers and Odd and my adopted parents know about my powers and now you guys and every one in Gardenia knows. I also have good news the rest of the Winx are also coming o school here now so you will all get to meet them and they are that also a part of the other Lyoko group members of the other Lyoko worriers. Just then my computer went off meaning the Winx are video calling me so I answered it and I introduce the rest of the Lyoko gang so I said guys this is Bloom, Musa, Stella, Flora, Aisa and Roxy then Jeramey said that they can be a part of our Lyoko gang then I asked when are you going to get here and they said that they were at the door so I opened the door and as soon as I did I was in a group hug with the Winx. I then went over to Odd and asked if it was OK if I told them what Xana did to you and he said yes so I told them what Xana did to Odd and me and Aisa were mad I was still mad from the first time they told me then I asked the Winx if it was OK if I told then what happened the time before this and they said yes so I told them

Flash back

12 year old Jasmine and Winx club were in Lyoko with the U.S.A when Jasmine's best friend Shane got hit by the purple laser and when they got back to earth Shane was on the floor in pain(everything that happened to Odd happened to Shane) then one night Jasmine got a call from the Winx to come to Shane's room and when she got there Shane was screaming and when Jasmine tried to heal him she was too late and lost her best friend

End of flash back

Jasmine pov

I promise to avenge Shane by destroying Xanna once and for all and now he has done it again and I'm scared of losing Odd like I did Shane I mean I don't know what I would do if I lost Odd but I would be to upset to move like I was with Shane but Odd was there with me and now he is in the same position as Shane was and if he was gone then I would have Aisa left and if she was gone then I would only have my friends left I sobbed. I then had another flash back and told the rest of the group about it.

Flash back

13 year old Jasmine was with her twin sister and the Winx and there boyfriends fighting evil fairy hunters but they were to strong and they had to fight a storm and it was to strong so Nabu and Jason fought it and won but died in the process and when Aisa and Jasmine tried to bring them back the fairy hunters stopped it and Aisa and Jasmine were upset because they lost there boyfriends and after that Jasmine didn't need to go back to Alfea and went to school with Odd.

End of flash back

Aisa pov

After Jasmine told us that speech and told about losing our boyfriends then started to cry I went over to her and tried to comfort her and when she started to calm down she told us that she and Alieta's twin brother Jake were dating.

Flash back

Jasmine was in her room still crying about Jason when Jake came in and sat next to her and asked if she was alright and she said yes. Then Jake said good because there is something I need to tell you what I said Jasmine I like you more then friends and I hope that you like me back. Jake I have had time to think it over and I like you more then friends and then we started to date and kiss.

End of flash back

Jasmine pov

So I just want to ask you guys do you have a problem with me and Jake dating no they said. I then went over to Odd and Ulrich to ask if it was alright if I told them you and they said yes so after I told them they said they were happy and didn't have a problem with it just then Jeramey's computer went off meaning Xana has launched an attack. I sewer to God If Xana's attack is on Odd I'm going to destroy everyone on his monsters. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h Odd screamed. Me and Ulrich ran over to Odd and asked what's wrong. My stomach is hurting really bad Odd cried weakly. That is how I knew that Xana was behind this.

On Lyoko

Bloom pov

After we got to Lyoko we all started to fight Xana's monsters but Jasmine was just killing them then the Skypizoa got her so I saved her by using my dragon heart and she fell to the ground unconscious so I woke and after a few seconds Jeramey said that there was some guy looking me and Jasmine and we knew who is was it was Valtor and Jasmine said that if he hurt Odd he is so dead. Then she said let's devrulize each other so we did.

Computer room

Bloom pov

When me and Jasmine got up to the computer room we saw Jeramey unconscious and Valtor going after Odd and I knew we are going to need back up so I went over to the computer and asked if they were done deactivating the tower and they said yes so I did the return to the past. When hat was done we were all back in Odd and Ulrich's room. Oh there is one more thing I need to tell you guys Jasmine said and asked me to help her tell it.

Flash back

14 yeah old Jasmine and Winx Club were out having some fun when they were attacked. He looked at Jasmine and Bloom and comes over to them and knocks out the others. AISA Jasmine screamed GUYS Bloom screamed. Well well well look at who we have here princesses of Andros and Domnio. Well I have something to tell you I was the reason your parents abandon you Jasmine and Bloom ut I let them keep your siblings. That is not true they abandon us because of the 3 ansertual witches were trying to get rid of us because we have very strong powers. That is not true they did it because they did not want you. Then me and Bloom were mad and something happened to me that hasn't happen sense I was 5 my powers went out of control and I almost killed Valtor but he was unconscious and after i told Bloom i was going to see Odd and that i would meet you guys at the mall later then I went to Odd house and he opened the door and passed out and was caught by Odd and when I woke up I was in the room I shared with Odd and i was in pain from the fight so i used the fairy dust in my wings to heal my body then Aisa called me and I then went to the mall.

End of flash back

Jasmine pov

After I told them that I was crying and ran out of the room in to the courtyard with Bloom following me. Then she tried to comfort me and it did work that is until Aisa called me and said Valtor was trying to hurt Odd I then heard Odd scream and Aisa told me that he was unconscious because of Valtor and with that I ran back in to the room and saw everyone but the Winx out cold and I was pissed off and with that we all said we are the magic Winx and Valtor knocked everyone but me and Bloom and he told me that nobody loves me and with that I flew out of the room and Bloom followed me and told me that everyone was worried and then I showed her the video and she said that he was messing with you and Aisa and Odd were really worried really I said. Yes Bloom said when we got back in the room Odd and Aisa gave me a hug and I showed them the video and we all went to bed.

The next morning

Jasmine pov

When I woke up I saw Odd get up and ran to the bathroom like every morning. When he came back everyone was wake but Odd and pain look so I asked what's wrong and he said I think Xana is attacking OK so we all went to the mountain sector of Lyoko and I was caught by the Skypizoa again and I was saved by Musa and when I fell I was unconscious and I woke up we were all back in the room.

The Dark Lord pov

Yes Jasmine will be Perfect to get revenge on the Winx Club


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Jasmine part 1of 2

A/N: I hope u all like this chapter

Chapter8: Dark Jasmine part 1 of 2

Jasmine pov

Oh no I said what is it Jasmine Bloom said you remember the DARK Lord right yes they reply I well I had a vision and he is going after me to get revenge on you Bloom. Well I'm going out I'll be back but if I'm not it's because of the Dark lord and with that I left and I ended up in the park I was having a good time before the Dark lord came and gave me a dark heart and made me evil and sent me after the the last codex's then after the Winx and destroy them.

When Jasmine got back

When I got back I was ready to destroy the Winx with my new dark powers and when I got in the room I was already using my dark powers on the Winxs that was until before they used a convergence spell on me and I passed out and turned back in to my human form.

Odd pov

When I woke up I saw Jasmine on the floor out cold and asked the Winx Club what happened and they told me what happened the first time with the Dark Lord.

Flash back

12 year old Jasmine and the Winx fighting Bloom who had turned Dark thanks to the Dark Lord and she was trying to get the last codex and while they were fighting Dark Bloom Jasmine had to try a new spell she had learned she was about to do it when Bloom and hit her with Dark magic and turned her Dark to and she joined Bloom but that was before Piff Aisa and Jasmine pixy gave her a kiss and turned her back to good and she was about to fall if she had not turned Back into her fairy form and flew next to Aisa and they both did the convergence spell to turn Bloom back to good and so she could not turn back to the dark side and it did work and then they all went to destroy the Dark Lord and Bloom and Jasmine used a convergence spell to do it and when they were done they both passed out but Jasmine woke up 9 days later.

End of flash back

Aisa pov

So he is back and is using my sister this time and I'm going to get him for this and I know the spell we did on Bloom is not going to work so I'll have to go back to Alfea and ask Mrs. Feragonda what to do and with that I left and come back and told everyone and then Jasmine woke up and we did the spell and then she was back to normal but not for long.

A/N: OK let me now what u guys think so far on the story


	9. Chapter 9:Dark Jasmine part 2 final

A/N: I hope u all like this and I changed my mind this is only 2 parts

Chapter 9: Dark Jasmine part 2

Jasmine pov

When I woke up I remembered my mission and I did do it and with that I flew back to my master and we were about to do it when the Winx came.

Aisa pov

What we saw was upsetting Jasmine and the Dark Lord were about to do the spell and they had started to do it and was about done so I knew we had to do the spell before it was too late.

Bloom pov

I used my dragon heart to get Jasmine a way from the dark lord while Aisa and Musa got ready to do the spell when they were ready they did it and we saved Jasmine and I did a new spell that will get rid of the dark lord for good and after that we all went back to the school to see a crying Odd by the windowsill and when we opened the door Odd came running to Jasmine and she woke up and asked what happened and we told her and she said that she was sorry.

With Jasmine and the Winxs

Hey Jasmine Bloom said yeah I said do you want us to help with Odd's yours and Aisa birthday Party tomorrow yes I said good lets get to work.

With Odd and Musa

Hey Musa can you help me with two songs I'm going to sing tomorrow because it's my Jasmine and Aisa birthday and I wanted to sing them each a song ok

A/N: next chapter in there birthday


	10. Chapter 10:Happy birthday part 1

A/N: OK in this chapter it's Odd, Jasmine and Aisa birthday

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday

Aisa pov

When I woke up I was happy because it was my Jasmine and Odds birthday today and I have a to get ready to sing at the party because I'm singing to jasmine never ending dream and to odd I'm singing every time we touch.

Jasmine pov

I woke up early today to set up the party today and I had to practice the songs I'm singing tonight I'm singing to Odd little piece of heaven and to Aisa I'M singing can't stop the rain so I have to get ready and I hope they will like it.

Odd pov

When I woke up I had to get ready for the party tonight I was going to sing listen to your heart to Jasmine and I was going to sing bad boy to Aisa and I got everyone present to the factory just in time to and had just enough time to get in to my suit and to see Jasmine and Aisa in pretty dresses.

At the party

Odd pov

OK after a few hours of the party I decided to go up and start my songs. OK I said these two songs are for my sister Jasmine and my new sister Aisa.

Jasmine's song from Odd

Listen To Your Heart

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea

You've built a love but that love falls apart

Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems

The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

And there are voices

That want to be heard

So much to mention

But you can't find the words

The scent of magic

The beauty that's been

When love was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart, mmm, mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Aisa song from Odd

Bad Boy"

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moments I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

A/N: this is now 2 parts I will post it up in a few minutes


	11. Chapter 11:Happy birthday part 2

Chapter 11: Happy birthday part 2

Odd pov

After I finished my two songs Jasmine came up and gave me a hug and then I got off the stage.

Jasmine pov

Now it was my turn to do my songs

Odd's song from Jasmine

Piece Of Heaven"

The minute you walked through my door

I knew this love is forever more

But then you told me all these lies

See the tears filling up my eyes

All I want, is a little piece of heaven

All I need, a little piece of heaven

Piece, of heaven

All I want, is a little piece of heaven

All I need, a little piece of heaven

Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na

naaaa, na na na na na, naaaa naaaa naaaa

Piece, of heaven

You taught me right from wrong

And told me always to be strong

But now I'm better off alone

Searching for a better home

All I want, is a little piece of heaven

All I need, a little piece of heaven

Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na

Laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa

Piece, of heaven

Piece, of heaven

Aisa's song from Jasmine

Can't Stop The Rain"

How, how am I supposed to feel

When everything surrounding me

Is nothing but a fake disguise

I don't know,

I don't know where I belong

It's time for me to carry on

I'll say goodbye

I can't stop the rain from fallin'

I'm drownin in these tears I cry

Since you left without a warning

I face the dawn with sleepless eyes

No I can't go on

When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy

I can't stop, I can't stop the rain

From fallin

So, tell me where I went wrong

I'm stuck inside a dream long gone

It's hard to reveal the truth

Your love,

Is nothing but a bitter taste

It's better if I walk away,

Away from you

I can't stop the rain from fallin'

Im drownin in these tears I cry

Since you left without a warning

I face the dawn with sleepless eyes

No I can't go on

When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy

I can't stop, I can't stop the rain

From fallin

Aisa pov

After my sister finshed her two songs I came up to the stage to sing my two songs.

Jasmine song from Aisa

"A Neverending Dream"

I'm waiting for the night drifting away

On the waves of my dreams to another day

I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds

The winds blowing still and catching my doubts

I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated scene descends in the sleep

We're playing for the fights emotional games

I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame

[Chorus x2]

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you

tonight I want to hide my feelings too

as you do and I want to be with you

[Speaking]

I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day

I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts

I'm watching all the flowers dying away

inheated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your embrace

A neverending dream...

[Chorus x2]

A Neverending dream a dream of you

I believe I received a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you

[Chorus x1]

Odds song from Aisa

Everytime We Touch"

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dream.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

After I finished my songs Jasmine and Odd came over to me and we all hugged and then we all went home and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: ambushed & memory lost

Chapter 12: Dark Aisa and Odd

Valtor pov

If I'm going to get Jasmine than I need to get her sister and adopt brother to go evil and that is where my magic comes in and I leave a note for Jasmine. So when they were all a sleep I put my plan in to action and I knew that Jasmine and Aisa shared a room together and when I got there Jasmine was turning in bed so I had to get Aisa evil quick and I did and went to Odd's room and did it to him.

The next morning

Jasmine pov

When I woke up I saw a note and when I read it I was scared so I got up and ran to get the others and showed them the note and it said that I have the power to get them out of Valtor's control this is going to take a while and it says that I only have 2 hours before he has complete control over them. Thank god keeps sending me new spell books anyone want to help me I will Bloom said I can always count on you Bloom lets go I said.

In Jasmine room

Jasmine pov

Bloom I said yeah Jasmine Bloom said I remember a spell in my sleep but I think that it was Valtor doing the spell on Aisa and I was having a nightmare last night. After I told her the spell we found the counter spell and I went and told everyone and Ulrich was really happy but then I had a vision it was about Aisa beating Odd up and hitting Odd in the stomach 10 times because Valtor told her to and after that he passed out from pain and after the vision I passed out and when I woke up everyone asked me what happened and I told them what Valtor is going to make Aisa do to Odd and then me and Ulrich asked Jeramey what would happen to the baby and he said he did not know he would have to do a scan see and after that me and Bloom went to save Odd and Aisa and when we got there I did the spell while Bloom fought Valtor and won and I picked up Odd and Bloom picked up Aisa and we went to the factory and Jeramey did a scann and said the he and that he and the baby were fine. Then we told everyone that he would be back and we went back home and when we got there Odd and Aisa were a wake and asked what happened and we told them and Aisa said sorry to Odd.

The next day

Jasmine pov

Me and the hold Lyoko gang were at the park and me and Odd went to our secret spot from when we were little and we were having fun but then Valtor and the Winx Clubs other bad guys came so I told Odd to tell the Winxs to get here has fast has they can.

Odd pov

When I got back to the park the others asked me where Jasmine was and I told them that all of there enemy's ambushed Jasmine and that she needed your help and with that all the Winxs all went to where Jasmine was and everyone followed and when they got there Jasmine has a pink glow around her meaning that she was mad then she said why did you poisoned my brother you all are going to pay for that and then she unleashed her power but icey did a spell on her and she lost all her memory and after the spell she fell to the ground and the trixes left.

Odd pov

After Jasmine fell I ran over to her and asked if she was ok and she said yes and who are you. My own sister does not remember me then Bloom did a spell to give her back her memory and it did work she just doesn't remember me so I told her all about us then she had flash backs all about us and passed out. We took her home and I stayed with her and then Valtor came back and knocked me out and told me he was going to make my sister forget about the Winx Club and about her powers and that she has to remember them her self and you guys can help her and with that she left.

A/N: this chapter is going to have parts but I don't know how many yet see you all later


	13. Chapter 13: memory lose part 1

Chapter 13: memory lose part 1

Odd pov

After Valtor left I took out my phone and told the others to get here now and they did and asked what happened and I told them what Valtor did to Jasmine and they were all mad at him because now Jasmine would not remember the winx club or her powers. Then I said that I have an idea and all I need you guys to do is tell me everything you guys did with Jasmine and I'll tell her and she should start to have flash backs. Just then Jasmine woke up and asked who are they and she pointed to the Winx club and we told her. Then I told her that she had powers and that she went to a school for fairy's she then had a flash back.

Flash back

12 year old Jasmine was on her way to her new school and after a few days she met her real twin sister Aisa and became a part of the winx club.

End of flash back

Jasmine pov

Odd I remember Aisa where is she I asked. Right here and Aisa came in and I ran to hug her and told her I was sorry i then had another flash back.

Falsh back

12 year old Jasmine was with Musa practicing a new song and they had it down and played at Flora's and Stellas birthday party and they Roxy came and they sang a song they had been working on for a while now.

End of flash back

Jasmine pov

I remembered everyone but Bloom then they asked Bloom if something happened to make me not remember you then I had a flash back of Bloom and me and I just got mad and my powers went out of control and I hurt Bloom. I remember everything guys and then I had a vision guys I have something to tell you guys we are going to have a new power called sryreniex and Aisa we have to fight our cousin tritanes because he as joined to the evil side and we have to fight the trixes again. Just then I heard Odd scream and when I got out there I saw the trixes and a bleeding Odd and the others were frozen then I had gained my sryeniex powers and so did the others and I was pissed off and I fought with all my power and won and then used my fairy dust to heal Odd and to unfrozen the others and when they were unfrozen they saw my new fairy form and were about to ask how but I was too weak because I used to much power fighting the trixes and using my fairy dust to save the others and I turned back in to my human form and passed out from exhaustion and was caught by Odd. I was asleep when the trixes came back and did a spell on me to make me forget my new friends and to make me evil.

A/N: OK I'm going to stop here and to the rest tomorrow so review and send me your ideas by pm k


	14. Chapter 14: memory lost part 2

A/N: OK here is the next part to memory lose

Chapter 14: memory lost part 2

Jasmine pov

When I woke up today I was feeling like doing something bad to the Winx Club and my new friends and my and adopted twin brother and going with the Trixes so I did when I was with everybody in my room I turned into my new dark syreneix's fairy form and everybody was shocked by the why i looked I then started to laugh evilly then I started to use my dark powers on everyone until they were all on the ground and then the trixes came and I went with them.

Aisa pov

What is wrong with Jasmine one minute we were all talking the next we were all fighting her and we were all on the ground and she left with the trixes. After i was healed I healed the others and they asked what happened and we all knew what happened Jasmine was under the control of the trixss and tritanes and the only way to get her out of there control is to sing a song that she knows by heart and only Odd can sing it because he sang it to her.

Odd pov

So I got ready to sing the song and a few minutes I sang the song and after I was finished Jasmine came running up to me and hugged me and then she passed out and I caught her then the trixes came back and put a spell even stronger then the last one on Jasmine and she shot me with her powers and said that she doesn't know me then Jake came up and kissed Jasmine and she was back to normal and we took her home and then she had flash backs about everyone.

Jasmine pov

When we got back I went to bed and was having a really good dream when I woke up to a sting in my arm and I screamed and I saw Valtor holding a needle and he said that he found a new kind of poison and he has the cure and that we will never get it and then he left. Then the others came running in and asked what happened

A/N: OK and that's the end of memory lost the next chapter is in parts and is called poison


	15. Chapter 15: Poison part 1

A/N: Ok like I said before this chapter is called poison

Chapter 15: poison part 1

Jasmine pov

After Valtor left everyone else came running and asked what happened and I told them all that Valtor came back while I was asleep and injected a new poison he created into me and that he has the cure but he is not going to give it to you and that you will never find it. Then I started to cough and then I started to throw up blood and I was about to fall asleep when Aisa and Odd both slapped me across the face to keep me awake but I told them what is the point and I then fell asleep.

Aisa pov

When I saw Jasmine fall asleep and not moving at all I got worried and Jeremy to check Jasmine over and when he did he said that she was in a coma it was right then and there I started to cry and then I got at Valtor because this was his folt. So I was going to get revenge him for this with that I went back to Alfea to ask Mrs. Feragonda what I should do and she said that she knows the cure but it would require all of us to get a new form and because me and Jasmine are twins when I get the new form she will too so i went back to Kadit to see everyone running around the room and I then saw Odd and ran over to him to see him crying and o asked what happened and he said that Jasmine stopped breathing. I then started to cry and I then told everyone how to heal Jasmine but it Is going to take a while.

A/N: Ok so I did another cliffhanger but the next chapter will be up tomorrow and same thing with my other story


	16. Chapter 16: Poison part 2

A/N: OK I know I said that I would post the next chapter tomorrow but I got an idea so I'M posting it today and tomorrow I might not be able to because I have basketball, soccer, And cheer leading practice so I'M going to be busy.

Odd: hello my fellow fans did you miss me

Me: I really did miss you Odd

Ulrich: (really mad) what is wrong with you Jasmine?

Me: what are you talking about?

Ulrich: I read the next chapter in your book

Me: what did I tell you about touching my book only Odd gets to touch my book?

Odd: you might want to start running

Me: no odd I have powers and it is about time I used the (uses powers)

Ulrich: (takes out knife)

Me: (falls to the ground because Ulrich just stabbed me)

Odd: I'M going to go and call 911 and now on with the chapter

Chapter 16: Poison part 2

Odd pov

I started to cry right after Jasmine stopped breathing and then I just waited for Aisa to come back and when she did I started to cry again and told her what happened and then she told me that they can heal Jasmine but it is going to take a while for them to do it because they need to gain a new fairy form called lungendeira. Just then the trixes came in the room to check on Jasmine and we all asked what do they want and they just came to tease us and that got me and Aisa mad because they were the ones who gave Valtor the new poison and now Jasmine just might die because of them.

Aisa pov

After listing to what the trixes said I got really mad and I transformed in to my syrenxies fairy form and used all the power I had to fight them and get rid of them and it did work but then another witch came and had a book with her and read it out loud and then a bunch of trees came and attacked me and I did win but I was too weak and turned back in to my human form and collapsed from using too much power and Odd caught me and put me in my bed and I woke up a few hours later. Then Jeremy came in the room with Odd who looked like he was in pain and he was and I asked what is wrong and they said the Xana launched an attack and that they had to get to Lyoko and that Odd can go this time.

In Lyoko

Odd pov

When we got to Lyoko we all ran to the tower and we had to fight some megatanks some blocks and some trochlea and I was caught by the Skypizoa again and nobody was able to save me this time because they were still fighting all of Xana's monsters and then Ulrich saw me and ran to me but he was too late and I was under the control of Xana again and I then started to fight everyone and Jeremy put in a code to reboot the super computer and to reset everything and after it was finished I fell unconscious and was devitalized.

Aisa pov

After the tower was deactivate we all went back to earth and when I saw Odd on the floor in pain I ran over to him to see that he was bleeding si I asked what happened and he said that the trixes so I healed him and he started to tell me what happened.

A/N: OK so I did another cliffhanger I know I do it a lot and I am both mad and not mad at Ulrich because now I can't go to school so I'm not mad but I can't go to practice so I am mad.

Me: I am still mad at you because now my team will lose the championships because I am the best player and I'm flexible

Ulrich: how many times do I have to say sorry


	17. Chapter 17 POISON 3

A/N: OK I'm still mad at you Ulrich and no matter how much you say sorry I will never forgive you now on with the story

Chapter 17: poison part 3

Flash back

Odd's pov

When I got out of the scanner I saw the trixes and they started to use their powers on me and it hurt and then they started to talk about Jasmine and going after her because she can't use her powers so they all shot me with their powers and left to get Jasmine and left me to bleed .

End of flash back

Aisa pov

After Odd told me that we all left and when we got back we saw the trixes about to leave with Jasmine and I used my powers on them but the just moved Jasmine and she took the hit instead of the trixes and I told them I want a real fight and keep Jasmine out of it so they put Jasmine down and I used my powers again on them and they started to talk about what to do with Jasmine and that just made me mad and I then lost control of my powers and because only Odd was In the room my powers hit him and the trixes at the same time and then I calmed down to see what I did and I saw Odd out cold.

A/N: cliffhanger again bey


	18. Chapter 18: awoken and music

A/N: Ok know that I'm not in any cast anymore I can go back to my sports and Odd is going to help me get back in the game

Chapter 18: awoken and music

Aisa pov

After I saw what I did the others came in and saw what I did to Odd and I told them what happened and I then went to heal Odd and after he was healed I got my new fairy form and now I can heal Jasmine and have her back with us so I went to Jasmine to heal her and after that was done she woke up and asked what happened and we all told her what happened and she then ran out of the room and Odd followed her.

Odd pov

I was running after Jasmine and she stopped in the woods and just sat there so I went up to her and asked If she was ok and she said yes and we went back to the school.

Jasmine pov

When me and Odd got back I went to the computer to look up something and when I found it I went to get the tickets I had for the rest of the gang and gave one to each of them and told them that there is this new singer and I got us all tickets to go and see her and then I went back to the computer and showed them one of her songs called Remember me by Amber McLane then later that night we went to her concert and we all had fun and then she started to sing her song and after it was over I passed out and was caught by Odd and when I woke up I had a feeling to do some bad to everyone in the group so I did and left them and went to see Amber because I was under her control.

A/N: OK I know I have been doing a lot of cliffhanger but I promise the next one I do will not be a cliffhanger bye


	19. Chapter 19: music control

A/N: Ok if you read my Yu-Gi-Oh story then you know what is going to happen in the next 3 days

Chapter 19: music control part 1

Aisa pov

After Jasmine left us on the ground I saw nothing but dark in her eyes and she was humming the song remember me from the concert from last night so I knew that the singer had her under her control. After I was healed I healed the others and told them what happened and Odd knew what to do because he remembered that singer from a fight between Danny Phantom and her so Odd was able to call Danny Phantom and when he got here he was in his human form and then he turned into his ghost form and we told him what happened and he said that he can help us so we all came up with a plan to get Jasmine back.

Jasmine pov

After I got the Winx out of my way I made my way to my masters home where I was given an order to destroy the Winx Club and Danny Phantom so I took off after my targets and when I found them I attacked them and was about to win when the Winx Club did a convergence spell on me to save me and it did work and we talked but my master put the spell on me again but stronger this time and it made me stronger this time too so when I had my new power I started to attack them again and it was only me and Danny Phantom left.


	20. Chapter 20: music control part 2

A/N: OK here is the next chapter and can anyone who is a fan of Code Lyoko please send me ideas for this story and my other Code Lyoko story oh and for my review from Moon-9215 Odd is not a fairy.

Chapter 20: music control part 2

Danny pov

OK so after seeing what Jasmine can to and I did not want to hurt her I just tried to talk to her and tried to get her sense back. Jasmine I know you are still in there try to fight it I said. Then I saw Jasmine fighting it and just has I saw her back to normal she started to look around and when she saw her friends and her real twin sister and her adopted twin brother she asked what happened and I told her everything and after I was done she went to heal then. Then they all woke up and all went back to school but Jasmine stayed with me. Danny Jasmine asked me. Yes I said. Can me and you go and get revenge on Amber for what she did Jasmine asked. OK let's go I said.

Jasmine pov

Me and Danny were at Amber's hid out and we started to fight her and when she was down Danny put her back in the ghost zone and we went back to the school and when we got there I was really weak from using too much power and when we got back to the others I passed out the last thing I heard was Odd screaming.


	21. Chapter 21: alergies part 1

Chapter 21: Alergies part 1

Last chapter

The last thing I heard was odd screaming

Now

Odd's pov

When I saw Jasmine fall I screamed and the others ran to me and asked what happened so I told them that Jasmine fell and I ran to her because this happened once when we were little.

Flashback

7 year old Jasmine and Odd were in the woods when Jasmine fell and she had bumps all over her body.

End of flashback

So Jasmine has allergies to bee stings and was stung by one yes I said.


	22. Chapter 22: Allergies part 2

A/N: ok so I'm back and thank you all for the reviews

Chapter 22: Allergies part 2

Aisa pov

After Odd told us that I told them that once Jasmine was stunned by a bee from the magic demotion and it did the same thing to her but it also made her very sick and she lost control of her powers. Then Jasmine woke up and then she sneezed and lost control of her powers.

Odd pov

What just happened I asked? That was part of her sickness Aisa said. Ok so how do we get rid of it I asked? Well I have to go and get the cure and it may take some time Aisa said. Ok just go and get it we will take care of Jasmine. Then Jasmine started to fall asleep and then I left.


	23. Chapter 23: Allergies part 3

A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but school caught up with me

Chapter 23: Allergies part 3

One week later

Aisa pov

Finally after one week I found the cure and now I can give it to Jasmine. When I got back to the school I saw Odd crying and I asked what happened and they told me Jasmine stopped breathing so I ran and quickly gave her the cure and her color came back and she woke up and asked what happened and we all told her and then we all left her and Odd alone to talk.

Jasmine pov

After everyone left Odd ran and hugged me and I hugged him back and then we just started to talk to each other and then a few hours we both were going to go for a walk but when I got up and then Odd his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground and didn't wake up so I ran and tried to wake him up but it didn't work so I called Ulrich.

Ulrich pov

We were all getting ready to go to dinner when Jasmine called me on the phone so I answered it Hello I said Ulrich we have a problem Jasmine said. What's the problem I said? Odd passed out and is not waking up and I don't know what to do. Ok me and the guys are on the way. Guys we have a small problem Odd passed out and Jasmine doesn't know what to do so we all ran back to Jasmine's room and when we got there we saw Jasmine doing CPR on Odd and then I asked Jeremy if Xana is behind this and he told us to wait and he came back a few minutes later and told us Xana is behind this so we all went to the factory and went to Lyoko.


End file.
